Unerwartetes Ereignis
by findorien
Summary: Legolas und Aragorn sind ein verheiratetes Paar. Nach einem Besuch von Elrond ändert sich Einiges


I do not claim any of the characters

Legolas POV

Draußen regnet es. Schon seit Tagen habe ich die Sonne weder auf- noch untergehen sehen. Es ist ein einziger Wechsel zwischen Grau und Schwarz. Aber selbst wenn die Sonne schiene ginge es mir nicht besser. Ich vermisse ihn so sehr. Warum musste Estel mich grade jetzt alleine lassen? Ich weiß ja, dass er als König viel zu tun hat. Trotzdem, wie soll ich die Geburt unseres ersten Kindes ohne ihn schaffen? Ich fühle mich so schwach.

Aragorn POV

Dieser Regen macht mich noch verrückt. So dauert es ja noch ewig bis ich bei Legolas bin. Und dabei habe ich ihm versprochen vor der Niederkunft nicht mehr zu verlassen. Zum Glück konnte ich die Angelegenheit schneller erledigen als ich dachte. Oh mein süßer Legolas, hoffentlich komme ich noch rechtzeitig…

Flashback - Sieben Monate zuvor

„Ada schön dich zu sehen. Es ist lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Wie geht es dir und wie geht es Elladan und Elrohir?" Elrond musste angesichts dieser freudigen Begrüßung lächeln:„ Ion nin, Legolas! In der Tat, seit eurer Hochzeit haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Wie schnell doch zwei Jahre vergehen… Uns geht es gut. Ich soll Euch schön grüßen. Aber wie geht es Euch? Legolas du siehst blass aus." „Danke der Nachfrage Elrond", Legolas verbeugte sich leicht vor seinem Schwiegervater,„ eigentlich geht es mir ganz gut. Nur… in letzter Zeit ist mir morgens immer übel..." „Sag Legolas, wird Dir außer morgens sonst noch schlecht, zum Beispiel, wenn du etwas bestimmtes riechst?", Elrond sah den jungen Elb aufmerksam an. Dieser nickte:„ Ja, ich vertrage den Geruch von Fleisch nicht sonderlich"

„ist er krank Ada?", Aragorn war außer sich vor Sorge. „Nein mein Sohn", Elrond legte beruhigend seine Arme um die Beiden,„ die Übelkeit wird wieder gehen, aber trotzdem sollte Legolas in Zukunft auf sich achten, da…" „Aber warum denn?", unterbrach in das Paar. „Du erwartest ein Kind Legolas." „Ich erwarte… ein Kind? Aber wie ist das möglich? Ich dachte immer dass Aragorn früher oder später einer Frau beiliegen müsste um die nachfolge zu sichern, da ich ihm als männlicher Elb keine Erben schenken kann", Legolas war sichtlich verwirrt. „Nun mein Junge, generell ist dein Gedanke richtig, denn so wäre es im Regelfall gewesen. Aber bei Elben die ihren wahren Partner im gleichen Geschlecht finden, ist einer der von beiden in der Lage neues Leben zu schenken. Da Aragorn zwar vom gleichen Geschlecht, aber ein Mensch ist, viel das Los auf dich. Ich schätze in spätestens acht Monaten seid ihr Eltern."

-Flashback ende-

Legolas POV

Ich hätte Elrond doch herbitten sollen, schließlich war er schon bei mehreren Geburten unseres Volkes eine Hilfe, doch jetzt ist es zu spät. Es könnte ja doch jeden Augenblick losgehen…

Aaah, da haben wir es schon und Aragorn ist noch nicht hier. Wenigstens ist Mirona da, auch wenn sie schon eine alte Hebamme ist.

„Mirona, ich glaube das Kind kommt!" „Junger Herr", Mirona war sofort zur Stelle,„ ich werde sofort einige Dienerinnen losschicken um alles Nötige zu holen!" Elig verließ sie das königliche Gemach um heißes Wasser und Tücher herholen zu lassen, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war ob es das Richtige für eine Elbenniederkunft war, schließlich hatte sie bisher nur menschliche Frauen entbunden.

Mitten in diesem Wirrwar erreichte Aragorn den Palast.

Aragorn POV

Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Nanu, was geht denn hier vor sich?

„Euer Hoheit, da seit Ihr ja. Wir haben Euch sehnlichst erwartet", Mirona eilte auf ihren Herrn zu. „Mirona was ist los? Du bist ja ganz außer Atem?" „Die Niederkunft Eures Gemahls hat begonnen, was wird er sich freuen, dass Ihr noch rechtzeitig eingetroffen seid! Kommt wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!"

…

„Legolas, ich bin wieder da."Du meine Güte in den zehn Tagen die ich fort war ist sein Leib noch runder geworden, runder als alle die ich bisher gesehen habe. Ob das alles richtig ist?

„Estel! Da bist du ja." Der junge Elb fing an zu schluchtzen. „Sscht mein Liebster, alles wird gut, ich bin ja da", ich hätte ihn wirklich nicht allein lassen sollen.

Plötzlich versteifte Legolas sich und schrie auf:„ Aaargh, was sind das für Schmerzen?"

„Das sind die Wehen mein Herr, denke ich jedenfalls. Bei Werdenden Müttern sind sie die Anzeichen dafür dass das Kind kommen will. Ich denke bei Euch wird es genauso sein", die alte Hebamme wurde geschäftig, „mein König setzt Euch hinter euren gemahl um ihn zu stützen, ich werde schauen wie weit er ist." Nervös befolgte ich ihre Anweisung und stütze meinen Liebsten. „So ist es gut. Ihr habt Glück junger Herr, es wird wohl eine leichte Geburt, Ihr seid schon weit geöffnet. Bei der nächsten Wehe presst Ihr so fest wie Ihr könnt… jetzt!"

„Aauu", Legolas Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt,„ aauu…aargh…" „Gut so herr noch ein paar Mal und das Kind ist da!... Ich seh den Kopf… Es ist ein Junge!", Mirona gab einem bereitstehendem Mädchen das Kind zum einwickeln. „Mirona was ist das für ein gefühl, als wolle noch etwas heraus?", Legolas war erschrocken, da die Schmerzen erneut begannen. „ Sieht so aus als ob da noch ein Kind kommt", Mirona stellte sich erneut in Position,„ noch einige Male pressen und ihr habt es geschafft." Ich komme mir so hilflos vor. Wie gern würde ich ihm den Schmerz nehmen. Da das zweite Kind, es ist ein Mädchen. „Das habt ihr gut gemacht junger Herr!", Miranda ist sichtlich zufrieden mir der Durchhaltekraft von Legolas,„ Wie wollen Sie die Kinder nennen?"

Legolas schaut mich fragend an, nie hätten wir mit einem Kind gerechnet, schon gar nicht mit Zwillingen. Ich räuspere mich:„ Ihn nennen wir Amandil und sie Lalaith. Bist du damit einverstanden mein Lieber?" „Ja Estel, es sind gute Namen für unsere Kinder", Legolas gähnte. „Legt euch zur Ruhe Herr", Minora deckte den Elb zu, „Ihr habt Großes geleistet und unserem König und unserem Land einen Thronfolger und eine Prinzessin geschenkt. Mag euer Schlaf behütet sein!"


End file.
